The present invention relates to compartmented carrying cases for transporting sports equipment and associated wearing apparel, and more specifically to a carrying case or sport bag having a plurality of separate compartments for transporting clothing and equipment for sports activities, including racquet sports such as tennis, racquet ball, squash, badminton, and the like.
A variety of carrying cases, luggage bags and the like, are generally known for transporting clothing and/or equipment used while playing sports. Quite often, the case or bag merely provides a main compartment for holding a racquet, and a smaller compartment for holding balls to be used with the racquet, but no compartment for shoes and/or other wearing apparel. Thus, a separate bag is required for the wearing apparel.
Various types of combination cases and bags are also known which can be used for carrying both the clothing and equipment for racquet sports. The combined article includes a racquet case which is separate from, but secured permanently to, a bag-like section used for carrying clothing and other equipment related to that particular racquet sport. Articles of this type typically include a single, bag-like section into which clothing, shoes, towels, etc. are placed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,103, entitled COMBINED CARRYING BAG AND RACKET CARRIER, discloses a combined carrying case of this type.
As more and more people become involved in sports activities, and especially racquet-type sports, it has been found that a need arises for improving the types of carrying cases for transporting the paraphernalia associated with a specific sport. Moreover, as people travel for vacation or work purposes, they ofttimes include sports gear for use during recreation periods. It has been found necessary and desirable to be able to utilize a single carrying case for transporting the necessary paraphernalia both before and after the specific sports activity has been engaged in.